1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concealed fire sprinkler structural technique, particularly to a sprinkling body of a concealed fire sprinkler.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional fire sprinklers are substantially divided into concealed-type, semi-concealed-type and open-type fire sprinklers. For the concealed-type fire sprinklers, the sprinkling head and its connected pipes are concealed in the ceiling in order to show the sprinkling body.
Conventional sprinkling body of the fire sprinkler comprises a main body and a bottom cover. The main body is disposed on the fire sprinkling head through the main body to fix the bottom cover to a lower part of the main body and to avoid direct exposing of sprinkling head from the surface of the ceiling so as to increase beauty of the whole ceiling. In the implementation of one embodiment of prior arts, the bottom cover is fixed to a lower part of the main body by adherence by using a low temperature melting metal (for example, Tin). When fire generates high temperature air to melt the low temperature melting metal, the bottom cover drops from the main body. Thus, hot air enters into the main body to cause a temperature sensing glass rod in sprinkling head to be cracked down and the water passage of the fire sprinkler pipe is opened to spray water.
Moreover, in the process of hot melting of the low temperature melting metal, an adhereing force of the bottom cover to fix to the main body bottom is decreased, the bottom cover will not drop from the lower part of the main body until the adhereing force is smaller than the dropping force of the bottom cover so as to let the hot air enter into the main body and to crack down the temperature sensing glass rod by heating. Thus, the sprinkling pipes are opened to spay water in order to decrease the damages of fire incident. But, how to increase the speed to drop the bottom cover from the lower part of the main body will be a technology subject to be studied and overcome.